It is well known in the art to use refractory linings in process vessels, reactors, conduits, furnaces and the like as a means of thermal insulation. It is also known to use refractory liners in fluidized catalytic reactors and cyclones which are subjected not only to high temperature but also erosive material in order to provide protection against erosive as well as thermal insulation.
Typically, refractory linings are anchored to vessel walls, such as cyclone bodies, by means of a hexagonal steel grating the thickness of which or depth is equal to the thickness or depth of the refractory lining to be deposited on the vessel wall. The disadvantages of such a refractory anchor are well known. They include installation difficulty, preferential erosion of the exposed metal and cost. Thus, a need exits for a refractory anchor which will overcome one or more of the disadvantages of anchors presently in use.